The present invention relates generally to climbing wall assemblies. Particularly, the invention relates to climbing wall assemblies utilizing cooperating structures and devices, including fixed and freestanding climbing wall structures, to form challenge climbing courses using novel hand hold structures, flexible noodle-like members, magnetic flag pegs and wall panel bolt covers.
Artificial climbing and bouldering walls are increasingly used due to physical fitness awareness and interest in climbing and bouldering sports. Climbing wall assemblies are also being provided to introduce children to the climbing sports in a safe, convenient and educational manner. Various devices have also been introduced to make climbing for children a fun and educational experience. Exemplary climbing wall assemblies and devices are disclosed in Applicant's pending U.S. patent application having Ser. No. 10/236,728, filed on Sep. 6, 2002, and in the patent application entitled Safety Mat Securement Assembly having Ser. No. 60/545,543 filed on Feb. 18, 2004, the teachings of both being fully incorporated by reference herein.
It is desirable to provide climbing wall assemblies in various indoor and outdoor locations, for example in a gym, a playground area, a classroom, etc. It is further desirable to provide a moveable climbing wall assembly or movable portions of a climbing wall assembly which are easily assembled, disassembled and then removed and stored or transported, particularly when space is limited. The freestanding climbing wall assembly of the present invention provides a climbing wall structure that may be quickly assembled in a plurality of arrangements including a totally freestanding climbing wall structure to allow climbing completely around the structure. The wall assemblies are constructed and arranged to be easily assembled, disassembled, transported or stored.
It is also desirable to incorporate the ability to create an obstacle-type courses on a climbing wall, to thereby make climbing fin and challenging to the users. The obstacle or challenge course of the present invention provides novel hand hold structures and cooperating elongated polymeric or foam noodle members so that students may climb under, over, around and/or through the noodle members extending from and between the hand holds.
It is also desirable to allow climbers, particularly young climbers, to play games and participate in initiative tasks on the climbing wall. Magnetic flag pegs are provided to be used in cooperation with the wall assemblies of the present invention so that such games and tasks may be executed by young climbers through placing, moving, grabbing and tossing the various magnetic flag pegs.
It is also desirable to provide an aesthetically pleasing climbing wall structure. Bolt covers are provided by the invention to cover the bolts or fastener used to secure the climbing wall panels. For example, recessed and non-recessed bolts are provided to secure and mount climbing wall panels to an existing wall or other substructure. Panel bolt covers of the present invention are provided to match the panel surface and to give the climbing wall a uniform look.